produce_101fandomcom-20200222-history
Soyou
|birthday = February 12, 1992 |blood_type = O |height = 168 cm |weight = 49 kg |website = Fan Cafe |twitter = Official Twitter |instagram = Official Instagram |facebook = Official Facebook |weibo = Official Weibo |v_live = Official V Live |fan_cafe = Official Fan Cafe }}Soyou (소유) is a solo artist and former member of the group SISTAR. She was the vocal trainer/mentor for trainees on Produce 48. She was a guest judge in Episode 1 of ''Produce X 101'' Career & History Before Soyou signed with an agency, she was a hairdresser in a salon. Originally Soyou signed on as a trainee of CUBE Entertainment, and was preparing to debut as a member of 4Minute. However she was cut from the debut group, as she says she was lacking in many ways. She then auditioned with Starship Entertainment, and was signed on as a trainee. She then debuted as a member of SISTAR in June of 2010. SISTAR grew to be one of the top names in the kpop industry. However, they mutually decided to disband in June of 2017. After the group disbanded, Soyou stayed with Starship Entertainment and made her solo career debut. Discography SISTAR Albums * So Cool (2011) * Give It To Me (2013) EP * Alone (2012) * Loving U (2012) * Touch N Move (2014) * Sweet & Sour (2014) * Shake It (2015) * Insane Love (2016) Singles * "Push Push" (2010) * "Shady Girl" (2010) * "How Dare You" (2010) * "So Cool" (2011) * "Alone" (2012) * "Loving U" (2012) * "Give It To Me" (2013) * "Touch My Body" (2014) * "I Swear" (2014) * "Shake It" (2015) * "I Like That" (2016) * "Lonely" (2017) Collaborations * "Super Girl" (with Yuna Kim and Electroboyz) (2010) * "We Never Go Alone" (2010) * "Hot Place" (with Brave Sound) (2011) * "Pink Romance" (with K.Will and Boyfriend) (2011) * "Win the Day" (with Junho, Nichkhun, 4Minute, B1A4, Dal Sahbet, MBLAQ, Miss A, Nine Muses, and ZE:A) (2012) * "Snow Candy" (with K.Will and Boyfriend) (2013) * "Love Is You" (with K.Will, Boyfriend, Mad Clown, Junggigo, and Jooyoung) (2014) * "Softly" (Starship Planet) (2015) * "One K Campaign Song" (2015) * "One More Day" (with Giorgio Moroder) (2016) OST * "Chronos Soul" (Choronos Sword) (2010) Solo EP * Part. 1 RE:BORN (2017) * Part. 2 RE:FRESH (2018) Singles * "Blue Nights of Jeju Island" (2017) * "The Night" (feat. Geeks) (2017) * "My Blossom" (2018) * "All Night" (2018) Collaborations * "Official Missing You, Too" (with Geeks) (2012) * "White Love" (with K.Will and Jeongmin) (2012) * "Goodbye" (with Hong Daekwang) (2013) * Stupid in Love" (with Mad Clown)(2013) * "Some" (with Junggigo and Lil Boi) (2014) * "The Space Between" (with Kwon Sunil and Park Yongin) (2014) * "Pillow" (with Giriboy and Kihyun) (2015) * "Lean On Me" (with Kwon Jeongyeol) (2015) * "Ruinnin" (with Henry) (2016) * "Love IS One MOre THan Farewell" (with Jinggigo) (2016) * "Rain" (With Baekhyun) (2017) * "Perfect" (with Letter Flow) (2017) * "Monitory Girl" (with Louie) (2017) * "I Still" (with Sung Sukyung) (2017) * "Right" (with Primary) (2017) * "Let Me Hear You Say It" (with K.Will) (2017) * "Raindrop" (with Ovan) (2019) OST * "It's Okay" (Gloria) (2010) * "Should I Confess" (Playful Kiss) (2010) * "One More" (Empress Ki) (2014) * "Diamond" (The Snow Queen 2) (2014) * "You Don't Know Me" (She Was Pretty) (2015) * "Tell Me" (Lucky Romance) (2016) * "No Sleep" (Love In The Moonlight) (2016) * "I Miss You" (Goblin) (2016) * "Silence" (Life (2018 TV series)) (2018) * "Missing You" (The Third Charm) (2018) Filmography Music Videos SISTAR * Push Push (2010) * We Never Go Alone (unofficial) (2010) * Chronos Soul (2010) * Shady Girl (2010) * How Dare You (2010) * So Cool (2011) * Hot Place (2011) * Pink Romance (2011) * Alone (2012) * Loving U (2012) * Give It To Me (2013) * Touch My Body (2014) * I Swear (2014) * Shake It (2015) * I Like That (2016) * One More Day (2016) * Lonely (2017) Solo * Diamond (2014) * The Blue Night of Jeju Island (2017) * The Night (2017) * My Blossom (Cartoon Ver) (2018) * Grown Up (2018) * All Night (2018) Collaboration * Eluphant (2015) * Lean On Me (2015) * Runnin' (2016) * Rain (2017) * I Still (2017) * Raindrop (2019) Television Variety * Sistar & Leeteuk's Hello Baby (2011) * Midnight in Hong Kong with Sistar (2014) * Wishing Star (2014) * Get It Beauty (2015) * Sistar Showtime (2015) * The Nation's big Three (2016) * King of Mask Singer (2016) * Law of the Jungle in New Zealand (2017) * Produce 48 (2018) * Produce X 101 (2019) Awards SISTAR See: List of Awards Received by SISTAR Solo See: List of Awards Received by Soyou Gallery SISTAR Soyou Insane Love Promo 3.jpg|''Insane Love'' (3) Soyou Insane Love Promo 2.jpg|''Insane Love'' (2) Soyou Insane Love Promo 1.png|''Insane Love'' (1) Soyou Lonely Promo.png|"Lonely" Soyou Shake It Promo.png|''Shake It'' Soyou Sweet And Sour Promo.png|''Sweet & Sour'' Soyou Touch N Move Promo.png|''Touch N Move'' Soyou Give It To Me Promo.png|"Give It To Me" Soyou Loving You Promo.png|"Loving You" Soyou In Love Promo.png Soyou Alone Promo.png|''Alone'' Soyou How Dare You Promo 1.jpg|"How Dare You" Solo Soyou Refresh Teaser 2.jpeg|''RE:FRESH'' Soyou All Night Filming Promo 2.jpg|"All night" (2) Soyou All Night Filming Promo 1.jpg|"All night" (1) Soyou My Blossom Promo 2.jpg|"Spring Blossom" (3) Soyou My Blossom Teaser 2.jpg|"Spring Blossom" (2) Soyou My Blossom Teaser 1.jpg|"Spring Blossom" (1) Soyou Reborn Promo.png|''RE:BORN'' Soyou Lean On Me Promo 2.jpg|"Lean On Me" (2) Soyou Lean On Me Promo 1.jpg|"Lean On Me" (1) Trivia * She is a Sagittarius * She has an older brother and sister * Her favorite color is black * Her favorite food is Ramen * She can play the guitar * Her fanclub name is SOYOUniques * Her shoe size is 7.5 * She is a clean freak Category:SISTAR Category:Produce 48 Category:Trainer Category:Mentor Category:Vocal